


kiss with a fist is better than none

by DarkBeauty_890



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, all of them have loud mouths, even being floored, isak being a trouble maker, let's go with this shit, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBeauty_890/pseuds/DarkBeauty_890
Summary: “What the fuck,” Isak sighs, and grabs Even’s arm, “I swear I used to be a really good fighter. Have I ever told you about last year with the Yakuza?”“I am so fucking mad at you right now.”





	kiss with a fist is better than none

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted on ao3... but here we are! Last night's clip was crazy right? Here's my take on the lead up.

When the song is over and Isak has finally stopped vibrating from the sheer terror of being up on stage with all of these people watching him- _judging him_ \- he smiles and nudges Even’s side, “I can’t believe we did that.”

Even’s arms come around him for a quick squeeze, fingertips digging into Isak’s sides, “I can’t believe _you_ did that. Who knew you had a decent voice.”

“Shut up,” Isak leaned up to brush his lips across the taller boy’s neck, “I don’t have nearly as deep a voice as you. Did you swallow- fuck, what’s the opposite of helium? I should know this.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

And then the boys are converging on them, Jonas giving Even a high-five and Mahdi clapping Isak on the shoulder, making so much nonsensical noise that the group of girls in front of them are giving them weird looks. But fuck it, _today is a good day_. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and his best friends just proved once again why they are the best squad ever. And Even thrives in their noise, grinning and preening so hard that you’d forget he almost had a panic attack on the stage.

But Isak doesn’t forget it.

He locks eyes with Jonas while Even is bro-hugging Magnus and Jonas tips his head off to the side. Isak follows the line of sight.

Another group of boys are eyeing them, whispering amongst themselves, eyes not really straying from his boyfriend. And Isak is like- what the fuck, because Even is beautiful, yeah, and attracts attention wherever they go, but not like this. Then one of the group shifts a little and Isak’s gaze catches on the boy in the back.

The fucking boy that’s been in the _back_ of his thoughts for months.

Mikael.

“Fuck,” Isak says and it must have been out loud, because Even’s head is turning towards him and Jonas is blocking his line of vision and-

It’s too late. Mikael’s gaze goes from Even to Isak and stays. But Isak realizes now that Mikael isn’t even the ringleader of the group, because the moment the other one moves, the one with the shaved head- that’s the real beginning of the end.

Magnus must catch sight as well because he scratches his jaw and narrows his eyes, “Who the fuck are they?”

Even answers, not even looking at them and instead shuffling a bit closer to Isak, “Old Bakka friends.”

“Oh.”

“Let’s get some fresh air outside,” Jonas announces, downing the rest of his beer and throwing an arms around Even and steering him to the back-exit. Isak follows, hoping from the seriousness in his gaze that Magnus and Mahdi will get the memo that this is not up for negotiation.

Jonas falls back once Even is through the back exit and the sunshine is hitting their faces. He falls back to Isak’s side and whispers a cool, “Wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Isak swallows, and glances back, knowing without a doubt that the other boys were going to follow them out here. He would, at least. If he hadn’t seen Even in months, only to be suddenly reunited- it wouldn’t matter what had happened. He’d go after him. But Jonas already knows that, so he shrugs, “You know about as much as I do.”

“Fuck.” Jonas whispers and Isak agrees.

Even is shaking his head, apparently 100% with Jonas and Isak when a groans out, “Fuck.”

“It’ll be fine,” Isak says, coming to a stop next to Even, “Literally so fine.”

Even nods, but doesn’t look convinced. And then the door to the karaoke bar opens and the other group of Bakka boys slip out. Mikael is the last one, shutting the door firmly behind him. And Even is shaking.

Despite him putting on his cool, suave, neutral face, Even is shaking next to Isak. And not even the heat of Isak’s body next to him, brushing against him in silent support, seems to be doing much to calm the nerves.

“Even,” one of them calls out. The leader. “Even, man.”

He’s like a statue. Unmoving, acknowledging, and still like some marble creation cooked up in Greece or wherever. Isak whispers his name once, and again, before reaching out to lightly touch the small of Even’s back.

And Even shakes himself, “Elias. What are you guys doing here?”

“Sana invited us.”

_And another what the fuck?_

Isak blinks, “Sana?”

Elias glances at him for a second, not quite flinching, but reacting when he notices how close Isak is to Even, the way his hand resting on Even. Elias looks back at Mikael and that-

Isak puffs up his chest a bit. “How do you know Sana?”

“She’s my sister,” Elias brings his gaze back to Even, “We heard you went to Nissen now.”

Even spreads out his arms halfheartedly. “Here I am.”

Another vaguely familiar looking boy with floppy dark hair steps forward, “How you doing, man?”

Even nods at the other boy, “I’m fine. Good.”

And the tension is killing him. Isak looks to the other boys, imploring them to feel the same type of discomfort he’s currently drowning in. Magnus looks almost calm and friendly, but the way his shoulders are hunched reminds Isak of a snake, docile to look at but poised for a quick take down. Mahdi is all frowns, shifting back and forth on his feet, eyeing each of the boys individually. And Jonas is a rock with curled fists. Some things never change.

“We should go,” Isak mumbles, moving from Even’s back to wrap around his arm, “Even...”

“Who are you?”

Isak glances up, realizing that it was Mikael who had spoken. _Mikael_ the boy in the video who had proclaimed himself to be Even’s best buddy. _Mikael_ the other man in Even’s life. _Mikael_ , who’s lips are thin and eyes strained with something resembling anger or betrayal or regret. Isak doesn’t know, and right now, Isak doesn’t care because Even nodded at his suggestion and that means it’s time to go. He squeezes Even’s hand. “I’m Isak.”

Even opens his mouth, like he wants to address Mikael, but can’t quite find the words.

He doesn’t have to. Mikael blinks and nods to their hands, “So you’re still...”

He lets it trail off, but Isak hears it plain as day. Gay. So you’re still _gay_. Isak let’s go of Even’s hand quickly, before realizing that he was way beyond that. “What does that mean?”

Mikael looks back to Isak, “What?”

Isak steps forward, “So you’re still what? What does _that_ mean? What exactly are you trying to say?”

There is a hand on Isak’s shoulder and a low, warning voice in his ear, “Isak, don’t. You don’t know the whole story, baby. It’s alright.”

Isak shakes him off and takes another step forward. Mikael takes one too, to where he’s past the back of Elias and is now in front. “Stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Fuck you, man,” Isak says, “Is that what happened? You’re a homophobic piece of shit?”

“Even, man,” Elias shifts on his feet, “Call off the kid. We didn’t come here for a fight.”

“Isak.” Even barks, but it’s too late because Mikael has stepped forward even more and his chest bumps against Isak and Isak can only think of the way he felt when Elias- Jonas’s dealer Elias. _wait how fucking ironic_ \- the way he felt when he used to make those digs. And this is Even, who stood by him through all of Isak’s gay-panic moments and has stood by him so much and he has enough of shit to deal with without adding an apparent homophobic best friend-

Mikael shoves Isak back a bit, looking somewhere in between pissed and confused. “I thought they gay thing was a symptom of your crazy shit, Even.”

“Mikael!” The floppy-haired boy barks, “Are you fucking serious?”

Isak pauses and feels something in him grow white-hot, “The fuck did you just say?”

Mikael backpedals, “Fuck, I didn’t mean it like-”

Isak shoves him hard, hard enough to where Mikael is thrown back into one of the other boys, “The fuck did you just say?”

But Mikael is back on his feet quickly and is up in Isak’s face, “Fuck you man, you don’t know anything about this.”

Isak shoves him again, but this time, Mikael sees it coming and shoves him back. And then Jonas is at Isak’s side and Mahdi is talking shit to one of the other boy’s and the are all shoving each other and Even- _where is Even?_

Isak feels the impact of the hit before he registers what happened. But then the pain follows and has no choice but to jerk back. His nose- holy fuck his nose- that _fucking_ -

His nose is fucking pouring blood. All is completely still for about 3 seconds; jeers and shoves and posturing gone silent. Just enough time for Isak to hear Even’s startled “Isak?”

And then all hell fucking break loose.

Mahdi is on Mikael in an instant. Shoving him and throwing fists and yanking on shirts. Magnus is right behind him, using his body to angle Isak away from the retaliatory blows from the other boys, who have also decided to join in the fight.

The pain fucking sucks, but Isak tries to clear his head and moves to get back into the fight, moves to throw a punch himself.

Of course, that’s when Even’s arms wrap around Isak’s waist and he physically hauls him away from the carnage. Isak struggles in the arm-lock, bt his head fucking hurts and there is so much blood and he’s hearing screaming coming from everywhere.

“Isak,” And that’s Even’s voice in his ears and Even’s hands on his face, always moving and brushing and fucking vibrating on Even’s skin. “Baby? Fuck, Isak.”

“Shit,” Isak murmurs (whimpers because _it hurt_ , shut the fuck up). “ _Shit_.”

“It’s okay,” Even’s jaw is set and he glances back towards the fight and he looks alive again, looks like he wants to jump in the fight.

“What the fuck,” Isak sighs, and grabs Even’s arm, “I swear I used to be a really good fighter. Have I ever told you about last year with the Yakuza?”

“I am so fucking mad at you right now,” But Even was laughing a bit, strained for a second before his face went back into it’s contained panic, “We’ve got to get you to a hospital. I can’t believe he fucking hit you.”

Isak saw the flash of Mikael’s face after his fist made contact and truthfully he doesn’t think Mikael could believe it either.

And then Isak catches a flash of black and he feels some modicum of relief and then worry, “Sana.”

“Shh.” Even tries to staunch the flow of blood.

  
_God this fucking blows,_ Isak thinks, vaguely hearing the sounds of fighting and screaming end as the fight broke off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed this little piece. Wasn't super long, but then again neither was the scene (julie why?)
> 
> If you liked it please go ahead and hit the kudos button (it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside) and even better, tell me what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr for daily drabbles and headcanons about the show: @Shadeandadidas


End file.
